Replacement
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: What if Artemis died and Wally went on with his life? Has he moved on or did he just find a replacement? Wally/OC WallyXOc


I Do Not own Young justice.

READ THE DESCRIPTION!

* * *

Richard "Dick" Grayson leaned against the door of his best friend Wally West's apartment. It had been a total of 4 weeks since Wally had last spoken to him. He knew he was alright since he checked up on him every week but it bugged him that Wally would just stop talking to him out of the blue. As Nightwing, Dick had a whole lot of new responsibilities with the new young justice. That didn't mean he wouldn't be there for his best friend though.

Footsteps were herd and Dick stood up, looking at the direction of the stairs. It was going to be a simple talk. Straightforward, easy, and quick since it was late at night and he knew Wally was in college. It couldn't be so bad.

"God… I'm so tired…" Wally said as he dragged himself up the flight of stairs, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. He had decided to eat out today, something he hardly ever did. Almost like an instinct, Wally looked up to see a very pissed off Nightwing.

"Dick?" Wally said as he quickened his speed towards his best friend. "It's been a while." He said as a bright smile crossed his face as he embraced his old friend in a tight hug.

"Too long Wally." Nightwing agreed as he pulled away, trying to get a better look at Wally's face. Over all he looked great. His green eyes were shining, his face was free of any dark circles and overall he looked like he was eating. A calming sensation flew over Dick, knowing Wally was perfectly fine.

"What brings you here this late at night?" Wally said as he leaned back, interested to hear Dick's reasoning. "After all, it must be important if Nightwing himself comes to my apartment."

A soft laugh escaped Dick's mouth, noting Wally's small joke. Then in a quick flash Dick's face became hard as stone. "Why did you lose contact with me for 4 weeks? Has everything been okay?"

Wally's face became twisted with ache, realizing his mistake. He should have known Dick would have been concerned over an ex-team member. More importantly Dick was concerned over his best friend.

"No, no, no man, nothing of the sort. It's just-" Wally started but Instantly Nightwing got in the defensive stance, really to attack.

"Wally I swear, that was so rude! Leaving me in the car like that to pick up your mess was so impolite. I swear this is the last time I ever eat fast food with you." A voice said as footsteps were herd quickly up the stairs.

Dick stood motionless and a look of pure confusion flew on his face.

Wally looked wide eyed at Dick, expecting him to move.

"Are you listening to me Wally? I swear everything I say goes threw one ear and out… the next…" A short girl said as she stood at the foot of the top of the stairs. She looked at Dick for a moment, then at Wally, then back at Dick.

"Night… Wing?" She said again, looking at Dick up and down. Dick did the same, noting all of her features. She had a rich curly brown hair that reached down past her lower back and she was slender in stature yet fairly muscular and a rather curved outline. Her skin was a peach tan color and her lips were a natural light pink. Without make-up, she looked stunning. The thing that stood out though was her Dark gray eyes. To Dick, it almost exactly replicated Artemis Crock's eyes.

Dick glanced at Wally, expecting him to say something. Leave it to Wally to not tell his best friend he had a girlfriend.

"Am I missing something here?"

~(._.)~

The silence was deafening in Wally's apartment. Dick and Wally were both sitting on the couch while Alicia, Wally's current girlfriend, walked back in forth from one side of the apartment to the other. She wasn't exactly taking this well.

"So you're telling me… you were Kid Flash… And your best friend is Nightwing…?" she asked as she stood in front of them both, giving Wally a heartbreaking stare. Dick sighed knowing it was his fault his best friend's girlfriend was upset. He wasn't being alert and careful like he normally was. What was wrong with him?

Alicia looked at Dick and smile slightly, trying to reassure him everything was okay.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you Ali... It's just that the 'Kid Flash' life is behind me… I didn't think telling you was important." Wally said as he tried to explain as he stood up and tried to hug her. She blankly pushed him away.

"Didn't think telling me was important? Wally, we have been dating for more than a year now... You told me there were no secrets between us…" She said softly, giving Wally a hurt look. Dick gave Wally a confused expression, completely baffled that he didn't tell him he had a girlfriend for over a year now. Usually Wally would show off his beautiful girlfriend till his friends got annoyed and told him to shut up. Not one word was said about this to Dick. Not one.

Unfortunately Alicia saw this confused exposition on Dick's face when she said the part of them dating for more than a year. Small tears ran down her cheeks, realizing how much Wally was holding back. "So you didn't even tell your best friend I've been your girlfriend for over a year?" She said softly as she rubbed her upper right arm. "You haven't told anyone… Have you?

"Alicia…" Wally said as he took a step closer to her, trying so hard to fix the mistakes he made. She immediately took a step back

"You're... You're a liar!" She said loudly as she could as she walked passed him to grab her coat. "All you have done is lie to me!" she said as glared at him with tear stained cheeks. She then gave Dick a small soft stare.

"I'm sorry Nightwing…" she said before she walked to the door. Wally then suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Alicia let me explain!" Wally said desperately as he held her from both arms, trying to keep her in place.

"Explain what Wally?" she said softly as she gave him a blank stare. Wally eyes softened, realizing he didn't really have a reason why. He then let his hands slip away from his grip, letting her go. Alicia then bit her lip, trying so hard so hard not to cry. "I don't know what hurts more… The fact that you lied to me… or the fact your letting me go…" she said very quietly as she walked passed him and shut the door behind her.

"You really screwed up this time…"

* * *

**_Should I continue? _**

**_:D_**

**_XxNessa_**


End file.
